1. Field
Embodiments relate to a fabricating method of a customized mask and a fabricating method of a semiconductor device using the customized mask.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mask is formed of a sheet made of a metal or other materials having a circuit pattern formed therein and is used to shield a particular portion or surface to provide for selective deposition or etching in the manufacture of a semiconductor device. As the integration level of a semiconductor device increases, masks based on optical proximity correction (OPC) or resolution enhanced technology (RET), a phase shift mask, or the like, are widely employed for enhancing the resolution of the semiconductor device.